powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Mage Physiology
The power to use the abilities of bionic sorcerer. Variation of Bionic Physiology. Not to be confused with Magitek Physiology. Also Called * Bionic Wizard/Witch/Warlock/Sorcerer * Machina Magi/Magus Physiology * Machine/Mechanical Sorcerer/Sorceress/Warlock/Witch/Wizard * Machine/Mechanical Mage Mimicry/Physiology * Magical/Mystical Machine Physiology * Machine Magician Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into bionic sorcerer, a mechanical life form capable of using magic. If not intrinsically capable of using magic, the user could find a way to do so by understanding the ways in which magic interacts with the laws of science. Applications General The user is capable of manipulating: * Various Forms of Magic * Various Magical Powers Details * Invocation * Luck * Magic ** Magic Combat ** Magic Empowerment ** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Magical Energy Generation *** Mana Manipulation * Magic Intuition ** Magicians Intuition * Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification * Spell Casting ** Spell Amplification ** Spell Creation ** Spell Destabilization ** Technological Magic ** Technomagic Associations * Artificial Intelligence Physiology * Bionic Physiology * Magic * Magitek Physiology * Science-Magic Ascendancy * Science-Magic Mixture * Superior Machine Physiology * Technological Magic * Technomagic * Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology * Transcendent Machine Physiology * Transcendent Mage Physiology Limitations *Anti-Magic *Users of Technology Manipulation can manipulate the user helpless. *May be vulnerable to attacks from those who can emit electromagnetic pulses. *May run the risk or are prone to a computer virus. *May be limited to fulfill its programming. *May have only a limited number of available spells. Known Users See Robot Wizard Gallery Mecha-grunty.png|Mecha-Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) is a mechanical body housing the soul of the witch Gruntilda. File:The_Destructinator_Roboticizes_Earth.png| The Destructinator (The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology!), after absorbing fairy wands. Aida MCU Agents of SHIELD Brain.png|After reading from the Darkhold, the Life-Model Decoy Aida (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is capable of many uses of magic through the use of her Laser-Coupling Gloves, including the construction of a true brain. Ultron 14831 Ultron Forever Allfather.jpg|As the Allfather, Ultron of Earth-14831 (Marvel Comics) has full access to the magic of the Odin-Force. Clockwork Priest Pathfinder.png|Through divine conduits and specially sanctified parts, clockwork priests (Pathfinder) act as vessels of divinities, granting them a reservoir of divine energy they can use to generate spell effects, using an integrated divine focus nestled in their chests. Valmallos Pathfinder.jpg|Valmallos the Answering Rite (Pathfinder) is the primal inevitable of, among other topics, magic. Meyanda Pathfinder.png|Meyanda (Pathfinder) is an android cleric of the Iron God Hellion. Robotic apprentice Pathfinder.jpg|A robotic apprentice (Pathfinder) is a clockwork mage that has been augmented with technology. Vincent anderson by zhange000-dbzlx7q.jpg|Vincent Anderson/SCP-3860 (SCP Foundation) used advanced paratechnology and sorcery to augment himself into a magical cyborg. Cedona Starfinder.png|Cedona (Starfinder) is an android with the Akashic mystic connection, capable of forging a connection with divine powers for magical spells through her link to the collective knowledge of every species that ever lived that's held within the perfect Astral recordings of the Akashic Record. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Common Powers